Green Lantern (Alan Scott)
History Alan Scott's origin is unlike others who bear the name Green Lantern. 'Alan's powers do not come from the Guardians of the Universe, but rather the Starheart, a magical entity which was once imprisoned by the Guardians. The Starheart had made it's way to Earth in 1939, in the shape of a lantern, when it saved Alan from a train wreck. At the lantern's mental direction, Alan fashioned a ring from it that allowed himself to tap into the Starheart's great power. Maybe influenced by the Starheart, Alan chose the name the ''Green Lantern ''(the name of the great Corps administered by the Guardians). Justice Society of America Alan was a founding member of the Justice Society and was very important in many wars and battles. After the war, Alan had a flirty relationship with the villain 'Harlequin, 'whom was secretly Alan's secretary, Molly Mayne. Molly admitted that her career as a villain was just a plan to get closer to the Green Lantern, Alan Scott. Molly eventually turned over a new leaf and became a top-secret FBI agent, leaving Alan's life without confessing her feelings or identity. Marriage Alan, at the same time, met and swiftly married a woman named Alyx Florin. He was unaware she was actually a reformed villain of the Flash, 'Rose Canton. 'Alyx supposedly died on their wedding night, but actually ran away in order to prevent herself from harming Alan as her alternate identity, Thorn. She later discovered that she was pregnant with twins, whom she gave up for adoption in fear that Thorn would harm them. The pair's twins gained superpowers from their parents and met in adolescence. The two aimed to find their real parents. They adopted the costumes of 'Jade 'and 'Obsidian 'and confronted Alan about being their father. Alan had truly no idea, and was now married to Molly after discovering her past as Harlequin. Rose Canton also resurfaced and revealed the circumstances of the children's birth, only for Rose's personality to stab herself in the heart in order to prevent Thorn from killing her family. Starheart At one point, the Starheart made Alan appear much younger than he actually was, causing him to take up the name '''Sentinel. '''He encountered a new incarnation of Harlequin who was a manifestation of the Starheart. The Starheart appeared to be destroyed by the malevolent encounter with Harlequin. The Justice Society soon reformed, and Alan mentored on many cases, including the one where they had to fight his son Obsidian, who was seduced to the dark side. After being forced to beat his son into retreat, it was confirmed that rather than having the Starheart be destroyed, Alan had actually become the physical embodiment of Starheart. When it became obvious that Obsidian had chosen the dark side, he was forced to take away his dark energy and make him a prisoner of the D.E.O. Infinite Crisis During the crisis, Alan and Jade followed Donna Troy into space to study a cosmic rift. Jade had her powers restored by 'Kyle Rayner, after she had lost them in the Harlequin incident. While Alan was on a different planet, Jade was caught in the shockwave of the cosmic rift closing and she was sucked in and returned her powers to Kyle. When the rift collapsed for good, Alan among other heroes were sent throughout space and time. Many of them resurfaced on Earth a week later, Alan being a lucky one having only lost an eye, which was soon replaced by Jade's mystic green energy after she greeted him in his dreams. The JSA was becoming a spectre of it's former self as the team members were losing confidence. Checkmate Alan was approached by the organization Checkmate, which was reorganizing under United Nations' control. Alan was invited to be the White King, which he accepted. Scott soon found himself in a moral conflict with Checkmate's Black Knight on the violence of Checkmate. The Black Knight suggested he resign if he didn't agree with the group's violence, and he was soon replaced by former JSA member Mr. Terrific. Brightest Day Alan is fully possesed by Starheart. Dr. Faust tells Batman's new team and the JSA that Starheart has gained control over many metahumans on Earth and is causing them to grow crazy. Starheart brought Jade back from space onto Earth so she could tell Alan that it was her fault her father was in trouble. Alan awakens and discovers himself in a suit of armor, and he tells the Justice teams that he is going to destroy the world. The Starheart uses it's powers to corrupt many heroes around the world. Batman has Miss Martian get a mental lock on Starman, which reveals Alan's position to the Justice League. Batman assembles a team who has a low chance of being posessed by Starheart. They are approached by Mister Miracle who tells them he can help them navigate the base. Once finding Alan, Jade uses her powers to make her father sane again. Paralysis and apparent death Alan and the rest of the Justice Society travel to Monument Point after it is attacked by a terrorist named Scythe. Before Scythe is defeated he manages to snack Alan's neck. Doctor Mid-Nite says that Alan is paralyzed and that any attempt to heal himself could cause him to lose concentration and have his body reposessed by Starheart. Alan constructed a set of mobility armor with Starheart's power that gave him some more mobility. However, Alan seemed to have disintegrated after releasing all of Starheart's energy to defeat a villain, but the JSA actually buried an empty coffin. Powers and Abilities Powers * Starheart Empowerment: Alan controls the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe to contain the predominate amount of magic they had gathered in the universe. After the destruction of his ring by Extant, the long-term proximity to the energy has left him able to direct the green flame and its attendant constructs by sheer willpower alone. Green Lantern has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light. Creating solid objects allows him to make simple weapons, entrapment devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers. It has been discovered that Alan's body is composed entirely of green flame. * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Projection * Enhanced Senses * Flight * Force Field * Hypnosis * Immortality * Interstellar Travel * Invisibility * Phasing * Photokinesis * Superhuman Strength * Teleportation * Thermal Blast Abilities * Electrical Engineering: Described as an excellent engineer he worked as both a radio engineer and repairman before becoming a super hero. * Martial Arts: Before becoming a super hero he took martial arts classes, he applies what he learns on almost every adventure and was trained further by Wildcat. * Business Management: Owner of his own communications company and president of Gotham's broadcasting stations. * Indomitable Will Equipment * Starheart Power Ring: Alan has formed a ring which acts as a focus for his powers. **'Transportation' **'Weapons' * Starheart Lantern: A nigh-indestructible lantern which acted as energy source for his powers. The lantern was capable of absorbing energy as well and could become invisible. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Lanterns Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonists